In hearing systems, it can be desirable to provide for some kind of synchronization between the different devices of the system.
From US 2002/0131613, a pair of hearing devices forming a set of binaural hearing devices is known. A communication link between the two hearing devices is established by two electric conductors, wherein one conductor is established by the individual's body and another conductor is established by a wire. Each of the hearing devices comprises a time control unit, both of which are synchronized via said link. Each time control unit operates a controlled time-multiplexer, so as to repeatedly switch from a first time frame to a second time frame and back, i.e., time frame 1->time frame 2->time frame 1->time frame 2 and so on. During time frame 1, digitized output of the left microphone is led, simultaneously with digitized output of the right microphone, to the input of the right DSP. And vice versa, in time frame 2, digitized output of the right microphone is led, together with digitized output signal of the left microphone, to the input of the left DSP.
It is desirable to provide for an improved way of achieving synchronization in a hearing system.
Besides, from DE 100 48 341 C1, a hearing device is known, which can receive, when positioned close to an external sender, a sender-specific signal, e.g., a DCF77 signal. In said hearing device, hearing program changes can be automatically changed in dependence of such a DCF77 signal, so that, in dependence of the time of the day, an automatic selection of a pre-determined hearing program may be accomplished.